Girl Meets Game Night
Girl Meets Game Night is the seventeenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on January 9, 2015 to 2.6 million viewers. Overview Cory is excited because it is family game night, which is his favorite night of the month. However, Cory gets upset when he sees that Riley's friends are there and he wants to send them away but he thinks that by doing so he will be pushing Riley away. Plot Family Game Night is a monthly tradition at the Matthews' apartment, and Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie are set to play. Josh also attends the event, having been invited by Auggie. Riley's friends-first attitude gets her into deep trouble, though, when she invites Maya,Farkle and Lucas to the occasion. Ava eventually shows up as well and takes part in the game with Auggie. Cory stresses the importance of family with the game night (as well as in his teaching of the American Revolution to his class earlier that day), but is agitated over the four extra guests. Maya, on the other hand, is delighted over Josh being there; he decides to emcee the game after she gets too close. As the game progresses, it becomes evident how the friends interfere. Later, Riley has a chance to win, but realizing from Maya the value of simply playing with her family, she decides to go with the longer version of the game, where even the friends prove to be valuable in getting through it. The gang discovers the "long game" as the game... of life. At that point, Josh sets Maya straight by citing their age difference. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern Quotes Trivia *This is the very first episode to air in 2015. *This marks the return of Lucas Friar after his two-episode absence. *Second appearance of Joshua Matthews. *It is revealed that Joshua addresses his mother by saying 'Ma'. *Topanga states that Riley is twelve. *Cory's love of board games was evident in the large amount he (and Eric) kept in their childhood bedroom. *Cory dubs Farkle "Dr. Turtleneck" and Lucas "Mr. Howdy." *Topanga shouts "I win!" whenever she hears a bell, a reference to Pavlov's Bell. *"The Family Game" (a cross between "Monopoly" and "The Game of Life") is made by the Armstrong Toy Company, a nod to Jeremy Armstrong the GMW propmaster. * There is also "The Friends Game" which Cory has promised to buy. *The roles in the American Revolution skit were: **Farkle - King George III of England **Riley - John Adams **Lucas - General George Washington **Maya - Benjamin Franklin *Farkle has a "cannon guy." *Sabrina Carpenter stated that playing Benjamin Franklin was her least favorite moment in shooting the first season. *Ava cheats, first by stealing money, and then moving her piece as many squares as she wants. *In this episode, Cory wants Riley to choose her family before friends. This is ironic because Cory himself at that age chose Shawn and his other friends over his family. *Stuart and Farkle have both portrayed King George III for school. *This is the first GMW episode to air in 2015. *Two scenes from the theme song were cut out from this episode. *Lucas' second time in the Matthews' household, onscreen. (first in Girl Meets Flaws) *Josh says Ava cracks him up. *Ava calls Auggie baby. *In this episode, Cory says he will be Riley's teacher next year, probably meaning he will be Maya's teacher too, but in Girl Meets Gravity, they get a new teacher. Cory only becomes their teacher when they cause the original teacher to quit. International premieres *January 16, 2015 (Canada) * March 6, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * April 16, 2015 (Australia) * April 26, 2015 (Italy) * May 2, 2015 (Romania, Bulgaria) * May 7, 2015 (Israel) * May 29, 2015 (Germany) * June 26, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * July 18, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) * August 8, 2015 (Poland) * September 12, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary) * August 23, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes